


DTMG Ectofeature: My 1st Christmas With You

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I made it early. <img/> I had too. I couldn't wait. Enjoy. <img/></p>
<p>DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG Ectofeature: My 1st Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I made it early.  I had too. I couldn't wait. Enjoy. 
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

It was Christmas time, the most wonderful time of the year, and Spencer Wright was spending it with his best friend and favorite cousin (and also boyfriend  ) Billy Joe Cobra. Spencer was in his room wrapping Billy's present, so he had insisted that Billy wait downstairs in the living room where the tree was gonna be. "HOW MUCH LONGER BROJANGLES?" Billy yelled-whined up to Spencer. "ALMOST DONE!" Spencer shouted back. "...Toolkit..." he muttered under his breath. "Can't he just be patient?! Wait what am I saying?! Billy's **NEVER** been patient!" Spencer sighed then smiled as he finished wrapping the gift. "Billy's gonna **LOVE** it!" Spencer told himself as he went down the elevator to the living room. "FINALLY!" Billy sighed with relief. Spencer rolled his eyes. "OK, now we exchange gifts." Spencer told him. "You're gonna **LOVE** mine broseph! I'm sure of it!" Billy squealed with joy. "I'm sure I will." Spencer replied. Billy held it out to him. "C'mon, open it!" Billy was bouncing with excitement. "Calm down dude." Spencer laughed as he ripped open the paper. Spencer couldn't help frowning when he saw what was inside. It was a framed and autographed photo of Billy when he was alive. On the bottom it said, "Rock on! ~BJC" in black permanent marker. Spencer forced a smile onto his lips. "...Thanks dude. I love it." He then reached to give Billy his gift but Billy stopped him. "Something's up broseph. What is it?" Billy asked, frowning. When Spencer hesitated, Billy put two and two together and gasped. "...N-no way! No way you...h-hate it!" Billy stuttered, bottom lip quivering and eyes filling with ectotears. "No No! Why would you think I hate it?" Spencer asked, a worried look on his face. "...Well do you?" Billy asked wiping away stray tears. Spencer sighed. "...Well..." Spencer started, but Billy stopped him. "I KNEW IT! YOU HATE IT!" Billy said bursting into tears. Spencer put a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away. "...I love it. Really." Spencer had a serious smile on his face this time. Billy looked up. "...R-really?" he sniffled. "Really." Spencer smiled again and they hugged. "...Now for your gift." In a matter of seconds Billy's tear stained face was replaced with a happy one. "WHATISITWHATISITWHATISIT?!" Billy asked again and again. Spencer just smiled and handed it to him. He ripped open the wrapping paper in seconds. Billy's eyes lit up and he squealed like a little girl and hugged his cousin. Spencer tried to hide his obvious blush. He was holding a CD of all his songs burned onto it. "How did you get this?!" Billy questioned. "...I found all of your songs and Shanilla helped me burn them onto that CD." Spencer confessed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "YOU'RE THE BEST BRO A GUY COULD HAVE!" Billy says and hugs Spencer again, making his face redder. Out of nowhere, Billy put his lips on Spencer's in a kiss. Spencer was startled at first but then he went with it. Just as they were getting into it, the rest of Spencer's family came in with the Christmas tree and saw Spencer kissing air. "SPENCER! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" his little sister Jessica screamed. Spencer looked up and dropped Billy. "HEY!" Billy said, hurt. "N-nothing!" Spencer replied, blushing. 

 

**THE END**


End file.
